


Sister, sister

by BeCalico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female!Dean, Gen, female!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCalico/pseuds/BeCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean wake up and they feel like they're not quite themselves. Scratch that. They're not themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister, sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever to be published so please be respectful if you're going to comment or give constructive criticism. If there's anything misspelled or something please let me know and I'll fix it right away.  
> I don't know if this will become a series or what, I'm pretty inexperienced. But I do hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want more. I'll try to post one or two more of these chapters about the Winchesters. Also suggestions about the plot are welcomed :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam wakes up on the floor of the warehouse they were before. It was daytime already. He was alone, confused and dizzy. He stands up and grabs his head noticing the long, brown hair hanging from him.

“What the hell?” says Sam with a higher-pitch, girlier voice than usual. He grabs and looks at his long hair, then his clearly broader hips.

He keeps going up until he finds a pair of what were, unmistakably, breasts. Oh this was bad. This was very, very bad. Sam walks up to the mirror in the room and with a horrified expression starts examining his new look. Hair that reached his lower back, a delicate, angel-like face, same hazel, greenish eyes, boobs, tiny waist, broader hips, and a booty that could make your anaconda forget about any other existing buns. All wrapped up in his typical flannel shirt, white tank top, jeans and hunter boots.

“Oh God…” said Sam as he touched his female face.

_How did this happen? Why do I look like a girl? I need to find a way out of this. I mean, this CAN be reversed, right? Shit, what if Dean sees me? -OH SHIT, DEAN!_

“Dean! Oh crap” Sam start calling out for his brother and then covers his mouth realizing bad guys could still be roaming around the area. He checks for his pants finding a gun and then sets off to look for Dean.

Sam keeps calling out for Dean until he stumbles upon another room, staying out of sight; he stands still near the door frame of the room, thinking he might have heard someone walking. When the person’s close enough to the door Sam quickly moves and points his gun at them.  
In front of him was a young woman with mid-length blonde hair, green eyes and freckles with a gun on her hands pointing at Sam as well.

“Who are you?” Sam asks the girl who was still pointing her gun at Sam.

"Who are YOU?”

“I asked you first!"

"I asked you second”

“Just answer the question”

“Eat me!”

The girl jumps at Sam and makes him drop his gun. They both start throwing punches and get into a heated fight. The girl then grabs Sam by his long hair and straddles him on the floor.

“You were calling out for someone named ‘Dean’. Why? What is he to you?”

“That’s none of your business.”

Sam frees from the girls arm lock and straddles her to the ground.

“Why do you wanna know about Dean, huh?”

“Because!”

The girl sets free off Sam’s grip and they both start fighting on the floor, punching, kicking and pulling each other’s hair.

“Ow! Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

_**And then it clicked** _

“Did you just…”

“Dean?”

“Sammy?”

Dumbfounded they both looked at each other, examining what they have turned into.

“What the hell happened to us?” asked Dean with concern on his voice.

 “I don’t know man, but it’s bad”

“Oh it’s bad alright”

They helped each other to their feet and dusted themselves off.

“So what do we do now?”

“Try to find the son of a bitch that did this to us”

“Alright, let’s go then”

They inspected the warehouse but found no one and nothing that could’ve caused their gender-swapping. So they decided to leave.

They came out of the warehouse to find Baby parked exactly where they had left her and they were walking towards her.

“Dude, you’re really tall for a chick, you could easily join a minor league basketball team”

“Shut up”

“Oh come on, _Samantha,_ can’t you take a little joke?” Dean starts laughing

“What are you laughing at? Have you seen yourself? You look like a Disney princess! Princes _Deanna_ ” Dean stops laughing and Sam starts to.

“That’s not funny”

“Yes it is!”

“Yeah, well you hit like a girl!”

“So do you!”

Dean opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out

“Son of a bitch…”

The _sisters_ climb up in the Impala and head to the Bunker to look for something, anything that could turn them back.

**Back in the Bunker**

After hours of doing research, they boys, ehm, girls are exhausted, going through all of their books, every website. Books piled up across the table along with beer bottles and leftover food.

“Did you check the wiccan section?” asked Dean

“Twice, found squat”

“Goddammit.”

“What if we can’t reverse it?”

Dean sighs, takes a sip of his beer then says “Well, let’s list the pros and cons of living as a female”

“Okay…”

“I’ll go first *sips his beer* Boobs: Pro” Points at Sam as he winks.

“(chuckles) Ok, pro”

“Extra long hair: Con”

“Oh come on, Sam! It’s not like yours wasn’t long enough before”

“Yeah, but it didn’t give me headaches.”

“Well, how about you put it in one of those ponytails or ‘buns’ girls wear all the time?”

“I don’t know how to! Plus I don’t have one of those thingies they tie it with”

“You can always cut it off.”

“But it’s so long and strong and pretty!” Says Sam as he grabs his long, wavy locks.

“Did you just-? Oh, whatever, girls like their hair that much. Hey, hair grows back!”

“No, I’ll find a tutorial video on how to make a ponytail. Now leave my hair alone”

“Fine, my turn. Pro: flirting with drunken fools at bars and stealing their wallets Hehehehe.”

“Con: Periods”

“Oh man, I forgot about those. When is that supposed to happen? Does it like show up unannounced?”

“I don’t know, Dean. I’ve been a girl for *checks watch* oh! Look at that, 6 hours. I’m sure we can google it.”

“OH! I got one but I don’t know if it’s a pro or a con. Peeing sitting down”

“If it’s in public restrooms, then it’s definitely a con”

“Ew…”

“Yeah”

Dean looks concerned all of the sudden and wide-eyed says: “Oh crap…”

“What?”

“I could get pregnant…” *starts biting his nails*

“Dean, you’re not gonna get pregnant”

“How the hell do you know?”

“You’re telling me that you plan on having sex with a stranger just to try it out?”

“Why not? I've never had sex in this body before, might as well try it out.”

“YOU’RE A GROWN ASS MAN INSIDE THE BODY OF THE FEMALE VERSION OF YOURSELF. It’s not the same as being attracted to a man.”

“Who says it’s a _he?"_

"Well...fine! How would you get pregnant from THAT?"

"...there's always the possibility of receiving the Holy Spirit's blessing to bring this world's next Messiah."

"Yeah, if you're a virgin"

They both stay silent for a second and then Dean says: "Do you think we're-?"

“Alright, let’s just stick to finding how to change us back, okay?”

“Fine…but seriously though. Look at me!" Dean stands up and starts posing for Sam

"Sammy, I'm a babe. I could get any chick I want. I mean look at me! Boobs proportional to my body, not too thin but not too big either, and this *points at his behind* oh girl Dean does her squats. I'd hit on myself if it was possible"

"I'm gonna be the one to hit you if you don't start looking for a cure!"

"Alright, fine! Jeez, is it that time for the month for you already?"

Sam takes a deep breath and knows this was going to be a long night.


End file.
